


Victims

by skim_milk



Series: Akumas Suck [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession Trauma (Miraculous Ladybug), Near Death Experiences, Pain, Suffering, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Victims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skim_milk/pseuds/skim_milk
Summary: It was normal for Paris, but was it really normal?
Series: Akumas Suck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Victims

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on the Miraculous Fanworks discord server and somehow it evolved into this...  
> Think of this as though it is an introduction of what is to come.

**Victim**

_ noun _

  1. a person harmed, injured, or killed as a result of a crime, accident, or other event or action.



The people of Paris, France got used to hearing the word ‘victim’ as though it was something natural, something that just happened every day.

It was a given, that there was to be at least one akuma attack per week — although this was more like an attack per day at some stages.

It was normal for Paris, but was it really normal?

It was the cause for much debate in Paris — by her people — and even out in the rest of the world, the places that were not tormented day in and day out by a middle-aged man who dressed up as a butterfly to try and steal jewellery from teenagers. 

The debate was long and drawn out, it should have been obvious — an akuma victim was anyone who had gone through pain and suffering at the hand of Hawkmoth’s akumatised puppets. 

A victim, by definition, was a person who had been harmed, injured or even killed as a result of an event. But thanks to the Miraculous Ladybug cure, all harm caused by Hawkmoth was erased — so did that mean that there were no victims?

What about those people who had felt the pain caused during those attacks? The people who had been injured and harmed and even killed? Just because the cure had brought them back to their original health, their trauma didn’t just go away.

Their trauma was just as real and just as valid as any other types of trauma. 

These people who had drowned to death, who had been burnt alive, flattened by falling buildings, crushed in the fray, their pain and their suffering, and yet it was so often dismissed because they had ‘survived’ in the end. 

Somehow they had to have their voices heard. Because they were not suffering alone, surely not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! There are so many amazing people there and it's a really warm and inviting space to be! So many writing prompts, recommended works and media being shared - you can never run out of things to do! (And if you join the server, make sure you come and scream at me - it'll be muchly appreciated.)  
> Thank you for reading this! I hope you like it and I look forward to writing more based around this idea! 
> 
> xxx


End file.
